The 5th WildPower
by Master-of-the-Red-Dragons
Summary: What if there was 5 Wild-powers and Circle Daybreak had 4. But the 4th one has a horrible past and a strange family tree. My first fanfic so please review. Sorry if i spelled words wrong. I rating may change.


**I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD BELONG TO L.J SMITH!**

**Just so people don't get confused if you see Kayla in the story I meant to put Selena **

INTRO

What if there was 5 wild-powers and Circle Daybreak had 4 of them Jezebel (Jez) Redfern, Delos Redfern, Iliana Dominick and Selena Herman.

**Selena's POV**

My name is Selena Herman and I'm 17 years old. I am a wild-power with the blue fire. I am a Herman witch descendant of Hellewise the hearth woman. But I'm not just a Herman I'm also a Redfern. So that means I'm half witch half vampire. But I didn't know that I was also part vampire until a few weeks ago. Now let me tell you what happened.

I was doing some witch work when I heard my mom(my dad died when I was young) open the door so I went down stairs and heard her say,

"Come in come in Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah." With that I dropped what I was doing (not really dropped I mean put down) and ran down the stairs. I met my mom and 2 other people that I didn't remember but I knew I knew them.

"Who are these people and why are they here?" I asked.

"Selena these are 2 of the many leaders of Circle Daybreak that want to talk to you and this is Lord Thierry Desouedres." She said as she pointed to a tall man with white-blond hair. "This is Lady Hannah Snow an Old Soul and is Lord Thierry's soul-mate." My mother pointed to the girl that looked about 17 that had clear gray eyes. When I heard those 2 names I instantly felt stupid. I should have known it was Lord Thierry because he is the FIRST made vampire made by Maya the FIRST vampire. I also should've known it was Lady Hannah because she had the mark. Lord Thierry talked about her a lot in Circle Daybreak meetings.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't know who you were at first I feel so stupid." I said.

"Oh it's okay Selena we came here to talk to you." Lady Hannah said.

"Selena we need to tell you something so why don't we just sit down all of us." My mom said as she sat down on the couch right beside me and Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah sat down on the smaller couch. Lord Thierry had his arm around Lady Hannah's shoulder they looked like a perfect couple.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Selena you know that you're a Herman right." Lord Thierry said.

"Yes of course I do."

"Well you're not just a witch." Lord Thierry continued.

"I know that I have vampire blood in me from when my ancestors did a blood- tie with the Redferns back in colonial America." I said.

"Well you're more vampire then you think." Lord Thierry said.

"Lord Thierry let me finish." Mom said.

"Finish what?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Selena you know how I told you your dad died when you were a baby well that is true but he died saving you and I. He used every bit of his power to save us he killed the attackers but he died from a stake through the heart. Selena he was a vampire more importantly a Redfern." My Mom said.

"So I'm part witch part vampire but mom isn't that against the laws you can't marry let alone have a baby with someone outside you're race? What about feeding don't vampires have to feed?"

"Yes Selena it is Lord Thierry helped us live he moved us away. You don't have to feed because you're part witch but you can if you want to. Your father and i didn't mean to have a kid but i'm so glad I did and dont get me wrong I love you with all my heart. But I hate to tell you but there's more into what you are." My mom said close to tears.

"What am I now part wolf?" I said with pure anger.

"No you're a wild-power." My mom said going into tears.

"I'm a what? Are you sure Lord Thierry?" I asked him.

"Yes we've seen to blue fire in you before." Lord Thierry said.

"When?" I asked.

"When you were about 2 years old, you were attacked again and you had a small cut on you and you just let it free." Lord Thierry said.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"We have to move you if you're willing to come with us." Lady Hannah said.

"What about my mom?" I asked clutching on to her.

"She is moving to but we have to separate you to so we can keep you both safe." Lord Thierry said.

"Okay I can understand that but when to I leave and where will I live?" I asked.

"Today and our mom will leave tomorrow. You will live in my home in Las Vegas with the other Wild-powers." Lord Thierry said.

"I understand now I think that will be okay, thank you for what you're doing to keep my family and I safe. I'm going to pack mom will you help me get the suitcase off the top shelf in my closet?" I asked getting up from my couch and heading up stairs.

"Yes I'll help you. Lord Thierry Lady Hannah pardon me I'm going to help Selena pack." My mom said as she went up stairs to help me.

"Mrs. Herman if you don't mind we are going to wait here for Selena to get done packing and we'll leave with her. Mrs. Herman tomorrow we will send a car for you." Lady Hannah said.

"Okay that's fine with me please do. Thank you." My mom said.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Herman." Lady Hannah said.

"Oh you're welcome dear." My mom said as she reached the top of the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she went to my door and opened it.

"Why didn't you tell me dad was a vampire?" I asked as I went to my closet.

"I had to protect you because people know you're a witch. What if some Night People saw you go and feed the Night World Council could have you killed because you're not a pure breed I should say. Don't get me wrong I love you with all my heart." She said as she helped me get my largest suit case.

"Okay mom I love you too. I think it's kind of cool I got witch powers and vampire powers so does that mean if I feed on donors I can read minds have super speed." I asked.

"Yes you have feed before on me when your dad was alive and you had super speed it was hard to keep up with you." She said with she laughed in a high voice. After that we got the suit case down and I went to my drawers to get my clothes.

"Okay that's cool I guess. I'm going to miss you." I said close to tears.

"I'm going to miss you too but remember this is for your protection and don't forget we need you to help the other Wild-powers to stop the apocalypse from coming and save human and Night-People kind." My mom said folding my clothes and putting them in my suit case. I draped a pair of black pants with chains on it connected to the pockets. "Are you bringing those you haven't worn black for awhile?"

"Yeah pack them I'm going to go get the rest." I said. I got the rest of my black clothes and packed some (not a lot maybe 3 of each) regular clothes. After we were doing with my packing I changed into a pair of my black pants with the chains and a black shirt. I came down stairs I had 1 large suit case and my laptop case that held my laptop (of course my laptop charger) some books and my bead and wire kit. With my phone in my pocket I headed to the limo. Some of Thierry's men put my suit case in the trunk but let me keep my laptop case.

"Selena you look different." Lady Hannah said.

"I know I look weird but this is what I use to wear before the incident." I said sitting down in the limo.

"The incident, what happened?" Lord Thierry asked.

"Huh I'm surprised my mother didn't tell you but okay you have to promise not to tell anybody. It happened 2 years ago I was I was." I couldn't finish I broke into tears. Lady Hannah switched places and sat beside me.

"Selena got all the time you need just take your time." Lady Hannah said she said rubbed my back.

"I was hit in the head and the next thing I knew I was in a dark alley with around 5 guys. They stared cutting of my clothes then they raped me and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital with my mom at my bedside." I started to cry even more.

"Oh Kayla that's so sad we shouldn't have asked." Lady Hannah said.

"Its okay I got my revenge on them a week after it happened but I still the feel the pain of the knife on my back and chest and I still have nightmares of the day. Oh just thanks for listening I've never told anyone about this before so just please don't say anything to anybody not even Grandma Herman I want to be the one to tell her if she asks. Don't even tell the other day-breakers.'' I asked in a worried voice.

"We won't say anything to anyone we promise don't we Thierry." Lady Hannah said as she elbowed Lord Thierry.

"Thank you Goddess. I got a quick question to ask if you don't mind." I asked. I wanted to know how they got together.

"Sure ask away we'll try to answer your question the best we can." Lord Thierry said.

"Okay I wanted to know how you to met in this age if you don't mind." I asked hopping they would answer. I've always wondered how they found each other.

"Okay well that's easy it started like this." Lady Hannah said and she told their story. When she was done I just wanted to slap Lord Thierry. For doing what he did but when she got to the end-ish of her story I understood why he did that.

"You did what. Well I can see why you did try and turn her." I said. Because Lord Thierry tried to turn Lady Hannah into a vampire so she wouldn't be killed by the Night World Council because a Night Person can't fall in love with a human and if a Night Person does the human will be killed.

"Does that answer your question?" Lady Hannah asked.

"Yes thank you it does." I said reaching in to my laptop case trying to get something out of the bottom.

"What are you looking for?" Lady Hannah said looking at me with a curious look.

"It's something that I think you'll like Lady Hannah."

"Oh Kayla please call me Hannah, Lady Hannah is just too formal." Lady Hannah said.

"Okay La- Hannah.'' I said nervously because even though I don't show it I'm scared to the high Goddess of Lord Thierry. I don't know how to say Hannah without the Lady part in front of it and I'm scared not to say Lady Hannah because of Lord Thierry ripping my throat out. I was still searching in my bag when I felt my hand touch the thing I need. "Oh I found it." I picked it up out of my bag.

It was a black bracelet with the all the Night World Flowers on it (I had 10 bracelets of each flower each bracelet as their own unique design.)

"What is it?" Lady Hannah asked.

"It was a bracelet I made before all of the apocalypse talk it was when the Night World was one." I said as I paused to show some other bracelets.

"I made some for each kind of Night Person (including Lost Witches.") So I made one for you it doesn't have a flower on it, yours has a sun on it see but its black." I said as I handed Lady Hannah hers.

"I love it its so pretty thank you." She said.

"It was the least I could do for all you've done for me and if Lord Thierry if you want one I made rings too so I have one that has a black rose on it (made vampire flower.)'' I said.

"Sure that will be cool I guess thank you Selena." Lord Thierry said as I reached into my bag and found a plastic bag with the rings in it. The rings made of black beads and black wire. I grabbed out a black rose ring and handed it to Lord Thierry. Lord Thierry put to ring on his right hand.

"I love it you have a real talent."

"Thanks I don't know why but I've always had a passion for making jewelry. I have all the time I need at home I said putting the rest of them away. Then the window to where we were sitting opened.

"Lord Thierry we're almost to the house." Nilsson said. Nilsson is Lord Thierry's driver.

"Thank you Nilsson." Lord Thierry said.

"No problem sir." Nilsson said. Then I heard a buzz come from my pocket.

'_Crap I thought I put that on silent.'_ I thought as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone then I saw I had a text message from an unwanted someone._ 'When will this idiot leave me alone?' _I thought as I read the message that said 'even with daybreak protection nothing can keep us apart.' I deleted the message and put my phone back in my pocket with angry motion.

"Who was that?" Lord Thierry asked.

"Someone unwanted that is obsessed with me even with a restraining order against him." I said.

"Who, you can tell us?" Lady Hannah said.

"My ex-boyfriend, (ex-friend) who even though I changed my phone and my address more than you can count." I said.

"Oh what did he say?" Lady Hannah said.

"Okay he said 'even with daybreak protection nothing can keep us apart.' See what I mean that freak always is watching me but where no one can see him maybe from the sky. "I said.

"What is he and what is his name and what does he look like." Lord Thierry asked.

"He's a witch and he's name in Gavin Williams and a witch," I pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed them a picture," this is what he looks like." Gavin had blond hair and dark green eyes.

"Oh he looks interesting." Lady Hannah said.

"I'm not going to worry about him because at your house you have some the strongest people (Night People) and the wild-powers I don't think he'll get through. Plus I can give security his picture and tell them to make sure he doesn't get near me." I said. (Gavin was one of the rapists that raped me. So when I found out he went to jail for a year and I got a restraining order.)

"Okay to keep you and everyone else safe." Lord Thierry said.

"Thank you Lord Thierry and do you think the others will like me I'm different from normal Night People?" I asked hoping they would like me.

"Okay they will you're their type and Jez Redfern or Jezable Redfern a distant cousin of yours is a mix between Redfern a vampire (dad) and Goddard human (mom) so I think you'll like them and they'll like you." Lord Thierry said.

"Okay sorry I'm just nervous." I said.

"Don't be you'll be fine." Lady Hannah said. Then I heard Nilsson's voice again.

"Lord Thierry Lady Hannah and um huh Lady Selena we are at the house or I should say Mansion so unbuckle those seat belts." Nilsson's said. We got out of the limo and some of Lord Thierry's men got my stuff out of the trunk.

"Did he just call me what I think he did?" I said holding my laptop case tight to my chest hoping the C.I.A guys won't try and take it.

"Yes I think he called you Lady Selena." Lady Hannah said.

"Oh iron me now please. Don't tell anyone that he said that." I said face palming myself.

"I won't tell anyone and let me show you to your room after you meet the others." Lady Hannah said and grabbed my hand. She led me inside the Mansion and through a large parlor and into what I think was the living room. There was a lot of people there some were sitting on the couch some of the over sized chairs.

"Lady Hannah is this Selena the 4th wild-power we've heard so much about." A blonde haired girl said. "Hi I'm Thea Herman a cousin of yours."

"Yes I'm Selena and it's nice to meet you Thea are you going to introduce me to everybody?" I asked.

"Yes I will this is James (last name is not poppy's last name) and Poppy North. Poppy is a made vampire made by her soul-mate James because she had cancer. James is lamia." Thea said as she pointed to a girl with a mop of curls on her head and a boy with a handsome face that just screamed he was a vampire.

"_Oh they look so cute together." _I thought. Then I realized she moved on two new people.

"This is Rashel Jordan and Quinn I don't know your last name sorry, Quinn is a made vampire made by Hunter Redfern back in Colonial America. Rashel was a vampire hunter well she still is but she hunts BAD vampires and she is known as the Cat." Thea said. When I heard that I took a step back, The Cat scared me. Rashel had green eyes like a cat and black hair. Quinn was pale and his black hair looked even blacker against his pale skin.

"Hi?" I said with a shaky voice. Then Thea moved on to other people.

"This is Gillian Lennox another cousin of yours and her soul-mate David Blackburn. Gillian was a lost witch before a spirit told her about her powers and well David went through it with her his is a human." Thea pointed to a small girl with white-blonde hair and violet eyes. David had dark hair and (nice) face that still had traces of a summer tan. Then Thea moved to a couple that looked like shape-shifters.

"This is Raksha Keller oh by the way don't call her Raksha she doesn't like it and Galen Drache they're both shape-shifters, Keller is a panther and Galen is a leopard. Galen is Prince Drache as you can tell their soulmates." She pointed to a girl with long black hair that went past her hips and cool gray eyes and a boy with green-gold eyes dark gold hair.

"I know that about them. I was at the promise ceremony you know." I said.

"Thats neat. Let me introduce you to Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn. Jez is a wild-power too and Morgead is just a lamia vampire." Thea pointed to a girl with flaming red hair and blue eyes and the boy with black hair and green eyes.

"It's nice to meet another wild-power. " I said. Then I noticed Thea moved on.

"Selena this is Delos Redfern and Maggie Neely, Delos is a wild-power and a vampire prince of Dark Kingdom that was a hidden Kingdom that was hidden away from the Night World. Maggie is his soul-mate and she is a human." She pointed to a girl with red hair and the boy had dark hair and yellow-gold eyes.

"I can't forget Ash Redfern a cousin of mine and James and Mary-Lynnette his soul-mate." Thea pointed to a boy with ash blonde hair and was drop dead gorgeous. The girl was pretty for a human. Then Thea moved on.

"Selena this is my soul-mate Eric Ross a human." Thea said. Thea pointed to a boy with red hair and a not so bad face.

"Okay and the last people I want to introduce you to Iliana Dominick and another wild-power and she again is another distant cousin of yours." Thea pointed to a girl with violet eyes and white-blonde fair hair.

"_I think I'm going to like it here."_ I thought. Then my thoughts were stopped by someone talking to me.

"So Selena what don't you tell us about yourself." Rashel Jordan the vampire hunter said. She is known as The Cat. I lived in fear of the Cat coming to kill us all.

"Okay why not? Well if you have seen or heard of the prophecies you will know that I'm part witch part vampire. My dad died when I was a baby for protecting me and my mother. To let you guys know for some future things I have a bad anger problem. Oh and I love to make things out of wire. " When I finished I asked Lady Hannah when is she going to show me my room.

"Oh yeah I'll be back down in a sec." Lady Hannah said and she took me up 2 flights of stairs and down a hallway and stopped at a big dark blue door.

"Um huh Hannah where's Lord Thierry?" I asked.

"He's showing everyone on the grounds the picture of your ex to make sure that he doesn't get to you." Lady Hannah answered.

She took me up 2 flights of stairs and down a hallway and stopped at a big dark blue door. As soon as we were about to open the door a C.I.A guy (looked) around my age he looked like a vampire for sure said he will be my guard and we both went for the door knob. Then I felt sparks like fireworks. I lturned around and look up at him. He had black hair with some brown high-lights and he eyes were dark green. His face looked like the perfect sculpture (that means he as a nice face) and was also very tall I was at his chin. Then I spoke.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"We've never met but it feels like I know you." He said taking off his sunglasses which had a dark black shade. So I could see his dark green eyes. My violet green eyes met his.

"Aw you to look so cute together well I can see your soul-mates." I heard Lady Hannah said

"_Soul –mates, we're soul-mates that's so cool!" _I thought.

"_Yes we are soul-mates and if I do say so I think you're quiet lovely." _The C.I.A guy sent into my head.

"_Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself." _I thought

"Well thank you." He said out loud.

"So I feel stupid for asking but what's your name?'' I asked with a hint of blush on my face.

"Don't feel stupid I think your perfect and my name Blake, Blake Michaels." Blake said.

"Oh hi Blake my name is Selena Herman or Redfern." I said.

"I know who you are everybody does you are the second to last wild-power." Blake said

"So you also know what I am an ugly half-breed." I said lowering myself to a lower level.

"I know what you are and I don't think you're ugly at all I think you're pretty even though you're a half-breed I don't care what other people say you're prefect in my eyes." Blake complemented me. With that I blushed red as a beat.

"Thanks." I said.

"Um Selena I just leave you to do what you want." Lady Hannah said that then she disappeared down the stairs. I blushed red.

"I know she's going to tell the other day-beakers." I said blushing even more.

"Well it shows the others you're off the market." Blake said as he laughed.

"And it shows the girls that you're off the market." I got out between laughs.

"Well you got that right." Blake said as he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to enter your new home?'' He asked me as the laughs finally died down.

"Yes I am." I said. Then he opened the door for me and we walked in. I was so surprised the room was so beautiful it was midnight blue trim around the door and the closet and where it separates the wall and the ceiling. The walls were black with blood-red for the ceiling. The blankets on the bed were black and the pillows were blood red with a midnight blue star right in the middle (on pillows).

"Who did this how did they know my favorite colors?" I asked. What little did I know that Lord Thierry was in the door way.

"Well remember a day when your mom was asking so many questions?" Lord Thierry said.

"Oh crap you scared me Lord Thierry and yes I do remember so when she stopped asking me the questions I bet she called you to tell you the colors I liked." I said.

"Yes and Hannah told me that you found someone who is the guards of the grounds." Lord Thierry said.

"Yes is that okay?" I asked.

"Well of course it is I would never break soul-mates up that's just too cruel." He said.

"Oh thank you for the room its beautiful." I said as I walked over to the bed.

"Blake were you informed about the ex problem?" Lord Thierry asked.

"Yes sir I was." Blake said as he put his shades back on.

"Did you tell the staff everything about you-know-who?" I asked.

"Not everything." Lord Thierry said and with that I felt relief. "All right I'll leave you two to it." Lord Thierry said that and left.

"Blake I got just one question, what are you I mean what species are you?" I asked.

"Well I was human until I was made a vampire 5 years ago and just to let you know I'm 18 years old in human years." He said.

"Okay cool." I said taking his shades off. "Blake just to let you know I like you just the way you are without the shades and when you're with me take off the shades."

"Okay only when I'm around you."

"That works for me I get all to myself (laughs)." I laughed.

"That works for me too." He laughed too.

"Where is my stuff? Oh never mind I see them. I feel stupid for not seeing them earlier." I said as I walked over to a far part of my room. I grabbed my suit case and put it on my bed. I opened my suit case and started to pile stuff out. Then I saw that I had a picture of Gavin in there (I didn't tell mom that Gavin was one of the dudes that raped me). I grabbed the picture walked over to the window opened it and threw the picture as far as I could.

"What was that?" Blake asked as he walked over to the window.

"A picture of the dude that the guards have to keep out to make sure everyone stays safe." I said as I closed the window.

"Oh him okay don't worry I'll keep you safe." Blake said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said as I snuggled into his chest. Then he put both arms around me.

"What's a soul-mate for?" He said/asked.

"Again I want to thank you for everything protecting me and the other day-breakers." I said snuggling deeper into his chest with my cheek against his chest.

"No problem it's my job to protect Lord Thierry and the people living in the house that includes you." He said. I let him go and went to my bed to unpack.

I thanked him for everything. Then I started to pile the clothes into piles to organize them. Then he spoke again,

"If you need any help with anything I'll be just out your door." Blake said.

"Okay I'll see you in the morning." I said and Blake went back out the door to stand his post. So I went to my bed and started again to unpack and organize the clothes. When all the clothes were stacked I went and organized the punk clothes to make sure that they're separated from the normal clothes and the punk shirts from the punk pants and such. I caught something in the corner of my eye my laptop which I don't know why I left in on my bed so I picked it up and put it on my desk. When I put the laptop on the desk I saw the bags of rings and bracelets I made.

"_That was a good idea I can give the day-breakers some of the bracelets and rings then not tell them that is was me they would have to figure it out."_ I thought as I counted of the species down stairs (black suns are for humans) Lost Witch:2, Witch:1, Made Vampire:3, Lamia:3, Humans:4, Shapeshifters:2. Boys get rings and girls get bracelets. I got 1 Shape-shifter bracelet, 2 Lost Witch bracelets, 1 Witch bracelet, 1 Made Vampire bracelet, 2 Human bracelets that's good then I can figure this out. So I grabbed 9 bracelets out of the bag and laid them on my desk. Then I grabbed 8 rings and laid them on the desk. So then I put each kind of ring in its own bag and I did the same with the bracelets. But I had to put the Made V bags together. But good thing I found a Sharpie and wrote this on the bags either girls or boys only (for the rings and bracelets) then I put the species of which ring or bracelet of the bag on the bags.

Then that was over so I put a jacket on and put the bags in my pockets. Then I walked to my door and opened it. Of course Blake was there so I just walked down stairs and found the kitchen table. So I laid out each bag on the table and walked out of the kitchen then I walked back up stairs to get to my room. Thank the Goddess Blake didn't ask me where I went.

"_You do know I can read your mind because we're soul-mates so I did know where you went and what you did." _Blake sent into my head.

"_If you knew what I was doing than you could have helped me ya know." _I sent to Blake.

"_You didn't ask."_ He sent back.

"Well you got me there." I said out loud. I said and I hugged him off guard and with the skin contact I ignored the sparks. "You're the best soul-mate a girl could have." I hugged him tighter. He pulled his arms out of my grip and put his arms around to pull me closer.

"You're the best soul-mate someone like me can have." He said.

"No matter what anyone says you are prefect to me." I said letting him go from my death grip, he let me go too.

"I won't tell anyone that you made the things down stairs. Go to sleep you going to need your strength for tomorrow." Blake said.

Then he opened my door and pushed me inside and shut the door. So I put the clothes where I want them to go. Then my bed was clear of clothes but for my night-clothes. My night shorts were black with red stripes and my shirt was just black. I got my clothes off and put my night-clothes on. I folded my day clothes and put them on my computer chair. Then I climbed into bed. The blankets are so soft like plush so it so easy to fall into a deep sleep.

**My Dream**

I was on a lake side with Blake sitting in lounge chairs watching the sun set. There were more colors in the sun set than in the rainbow. I was holding Blake's hand then everything went wrong. The sky turned jet-black and the lake turned to ice. I dropped Blake's hand and turned to him as I stood up. I found out that it wasn't Blake it was Gavin I couldn't scream there was a lump in my throat. Then he spoke,

"I told you even with Daybreak protection nothing can keep us apart, and let me tell you something those other day-breakers I bet don't even like you. They're just trying to be nice to keep you on they're side. Like the Thierry guy and the Hannah girl are just trying to be nice so they can keep you on their side and so is that Blake dude. I bet he doesn't even like you like I did. He's just messing with you."

"Bull-crap you liked me you freaking raped me along with your piece of crap friends. If they're trying to be nice then it's working and Blake likes me for who I am and when I tell him what you did to me your dead meat!" I said slapping Gavin across the face.

"Do you think he'll still want you then? You'll just more likely just be a slut or a whore in his eyes if he finds out. Just remember when he breaks your heart I'll be there to say I told you so." Gavin said. Then I closed my eyes.

**End of My Dream**

I woke up in my bed with sweat covering me head to toe. I got out of bed and walked out the door and headed to the bathroom right across my room. I didn't need to use the bathroom I just needed a mirror and the sink. So I got into the bathroom I closed the door (locked it) and walked over to the sink. I turned on the cold water; I cupped some cold water in my hands and splashed my face with it. I grabbed a towel and dried my face. I looked up into the mirror and I saw my reflection with my jet black hair that went to my elbows and odd violet green eyes (my eyes are a mix violet and green mixed together.)

"_No wonder way people thought I was hot at school and on the street. Lamia and made vampires are always hot and the Herman witches have the gift of beauty_." I thought.

"_To me even if you were human I would always think you're hot." _I heard Blake's voice in my head.

"_Thanks you're hot too."_ I sent to Blake.

Then I turned the water on again and cupped some in my hands then I splashed the water in my face again. I grabbed the same towel I used before and I wiped my face off. Then I turned the water off and hung the towel back up to where it was. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. When I walked out I found Blake outside my door just standing there in guard form. I started to giggle because he was standing up straight looking straight ahead and with his hands crossed at his stomach. Then he looked at me that just made me giggle even harder it was too hard to keep it in. I just let it out. I laughed so hard I swear that someone besides Blake could hear me so my laughs died down. I walked over to Blake and took his shades off.

"You're not going to get these back until I get a hug and a kiss." I said as I put the glasses in my front pocket.

"Okay that's a deal." He said as he walked a foot and wrapped his arms around me tightly pulling me closer to him as close as he can get. "That's your hug and now your kiss." He said as he brought up of one of his hands to cup my cheek.

"_It's my first you know."_ I sent him.

"_It's okay you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to you know." _He sent me back.

"_I want my first to be you."_

"_What about that didn't you kiss your first boyfriend?" _

"_No it didn't feel right with him but it does with you." _With that Blake lifted me up (his arm is around my waist to pick me up also it was easier for him so he didn't have to bend down) close to his face so I closed my eyes. Then I felt his lips on mine. His soft lips molded together with mine perfectly. I could feel the sparks like fireworks it's just like when we make skin contact but this makes the sparks 10 times better. I could feel the sparks that Blake tried to make the kiss soft but with the sparks it made the kiss rough and hard but i didn't care. I wanted the kiss to last longer but I could feel my lungs burning with the desire to breathe so we pulled apart. His hand was still on my face so I brought a hand up to kept his there but with my other hand I grabbed his shades out of my pocket and handed to him. Then he put the glasses back on.

"You know with those glasses on you look like a bad boy." I said blushing as I moved away from him.

"Well I'll be your bad boy then." He said going back to his post. "Oh and the others were asking when you were going to wake up so go down to the living room and get some breakfast." Blake said.

"Okay I'll see you." I said as I walked down the hall and down the many flights of stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I walked to a large doorway and saw everyone. I could see some were wearing the rings and bracelets.

"Hey Selena we were just talking about you." Ash Redfern said leaning against the wall.

"Did you know someone left rings and bracelets for us?" Quinn said with Rashel at his side on the loveseat.

"Oh I had no idea." I said lying I bet the vampires could maybe see I was lying I could feel that they were trying to read my mind but I knew how to block them out.

"We all got one but there wasn't a leftover for you." Poppy North said while she was on James' lap.

"Oh that's okay." I said with a smile.

"Wait I remember last night you said you like to make jewelry." Maggie said while she was on Delos's lap.

"So you remember what I said so put the puzzle together." I said with an even bigger smile.

"You made these?" Morgead said as he looked at the ring on his finger.

"Oh you put the puzzle together yes I did make them but I had those long before I met you guys. So do you like them?" I said as the smile went away.

"Yes we all like them." Jez Redfern said as she showed her bracelet.

"Oh Lady Hannah said something yesterday about you but what is it again?" Poppy said as she looked at James.

"She said you found your soul-mate congratulations." James said putting his arms around Poppy.

"Thank you. Huh is Lord Thierry awake?" I asked.

"Yes I think he's in his study, why is something wrong?" Rashel said/asked.

"No I was just wondering." I lied. I wanted to tell him about the dream I had.

"If you're sure and if you need to find his study it is on the second floor first door to your right. The door is two times biger than normal doors here you can't miss it." Rashel said.

"Thanks The -Rashel. I'll be right back I have to ask Lord Thierry something." I said. I almost said the Cat Rashel scares me but _I'm_ the Wild-Power so she should be scared of me. What i said to them wasn't a lie because I did have to ask Lord Thierry something. Then I left the room and headed back up the stairs I followed the directions that Rashel told me. So I went up two flights of stairs and went to the first door on the right. I knocked on the door hoping he was in.

"Come in." Lord Thierry's voice said. I knew he was in so I opened the door and walked in.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yes you can is something wrong?" He asked looking up from his work.

"I don't know yet it's just my ex came to me in a dream and said something I'm worried about." I said staying close to the door.

"Okay what did he say?"

"He said everybody here is just _acting nice_ so that I would stay on Circle Daybreak's side. He also said that well Blake Michaels one of your guards my soul-mate also acting to keep me in Daybreak's side." I said.

"Has this happened before, him being in your dreams?"

"Yes when we were dating he was always in my dreams and said things which were almost right like something might be a little off." I said getting closer to the door.

"Well sometimes people in Circle Daybreak don't like each other but I can tell everybody here likes you so don't worry and as for Blake it would be a ½% out of 100,000,000% that he doesn't love you (that means he loves me a lot) so don't listen to that freak of an ex of yours." Lord Thierry said.

"Thank you it was just freaking me out and I want to ask you something."

"Okay ask me."

"Is it bad to be afraid of Rashel?" I said rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Oh I get why you're scared of her because she was one the most feared vampire hunter but now she only hunts bad vampires so there's no need to be scared." He said.

"Okay I didn't want to say anything in front of her." I said. "Don't tell anyone what I said. What I said doesn't leave this room please." I said/asked.

"Okay nothing will I promise." He said.

"Okay I got to go." I said and I opened the door and walked out. I didn't want to go down stairs so I'll get something later. So I walked up a flight of stairs to my room. When I got to my door Blake wasn't there so I guess he was guarding somewhere else. I opened my door and walked in then I closed my door. When I turned around I found something climbing into my room from one my windows. I recognized that figure right off the bat, it was Gavin.

"What the-"I was cut off because he put duct tape over my mouth and pushed me on to the bed. Then he got on my bed and sat on my chest to where it was hard to breathe. He brought his hand up and slapped me across the face. Then he leaned close to whisper something in my ear.

"I told you nothing can keep us apart. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you today but remember this I'm the only one for you REMEMBER that! Because if I see you with this that Blake dude again I'll kill him then I'll come to you." He whispered then he got off me and ripped the tape off my mouth with a rough motion. "Don't scream or tell anybody that I came tonight because if you do the next time I come back it will be so much worse than that little slap." He threatened.

He walked over to my window and jumped out. I walked over to my window shut it and locked it. I also walked to my door and locked it. I put a hand to my cheek to feel where he slapped me.

I sat up on my bed and started to cry softly hoping that no one would hear me. I hugged a pillow to my chest tightly and I cried on that to where it was soaking wet. I did that for what felt like hours. I ignored the knocks at my door that came once every ten minutes. That night I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up that morning I could feel the tears dried on my face to where my face was tight. I didn't want to get up and face everyone. I feel so weak for not being able to protect myself. I remembered what happened last night a clear as if it just happened. I didn't even want to see Blake I couldn't face him after what happened last night also I didn't want him killed. I blocked him out of my head I could get his messages but he couldn't read my thoughts. Then I heard him for the 100th time today.

"Selena_, are you okay you haven't come out of your room? Do you want me to come in your room?"_ Blake asked. I just ignored him like I didn't even hear him. _"Hey did someone upset you because I feel that you're upset?" _After that he left and didn't message anymore for the rest of the day. It wasn't till around 10 o' p.m clock I thought of something.

"_It would be best if I just leave before he comes back for me. At least no one would know and that night will remain a part of me. I just want everybody to be safe again." _I thought. (Like I said Blake can't read my thoughts.) So I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet and grabbed my small suit case like a carry on suit case. I was crying the entire time. I picked it up and put it on my bed. I walked over to my drawers and got some warm clothes to put in it. It is cold out this time of year in Las Vegas. I could feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks. I also grabbed my wallet which had 600 hundred dollars in 100 hundred-dollar bills that was sitting on my computer table. I stuffed that in my deep front pocket.

I walked over to my window and opened it there was a large edge that was connected to a ladder. _"I see how he got in." _I put the straps of the suit case on like a backpack and climbed down the ladder. I got down fine I was just glad I was wearing dark clothes to blend in with the night. I was trying to get to the woods behind the house as fast as I could. I had to stick to the shadows so no one could see me.

I ran every time I got the chance. I got close to the woods to where I could hear the uncanny sounds of the wind and animals. When no one was there I made a break for it. I got outside the gate and then I ran off into the shadows. I was hoping no one saw me. I wanted to get as far as I could.

**Blake's POV **

I was heading to Selena's room to see what was wrong with her. Even though she locked her door I asked Lord Thierry for a key which I was so glad he had one. I was at her door and stuck the key in then turned it. The door opened and I walked in.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as I turned to look at her bed. But she wasn't on her bed like I thought she was. So I looked around her room and saw that she wasn't there. I guessed she was in the bathroom so I walked out of her room and walked to the bathroom. I knocked on the door but the door just opened and no one was there. I went all around the house asking if anyone saw Kayla the answer was always the same no one has seen her since yesterday morning.

I walked all over the place but I knew if I wanted to know something I would have to go to the source, her room again to find something I didn't see at first. So I walked back to her room and pushed the door open. I walked over to her bed and just let my hand around it. I felt it something and like the bed was wet like she had cried. Her big pillow was soaked.

I walked around her room and saw some clothes were missing and her small suit case that was what I call a carry-on bag. I walked over to her window which I didn't notice before her window was opened. HER WINDOW WAS OPEN! Some of her stuff was gone why didn't I fit this together earlier dang it? I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed my cell. I flipped it opened and called Lord Thierry and all the security available to tell them that Selena went missing.

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and I ran out of her room with my vampire speed to tell the other Day-Breakers (the ones Selena met on her first day).

"_Selena just please be okay." _I thought.

**Selena's POV**

I was 6 miles away from the mansion. I felt the silver cord ring and pull but I had to ignore it. I knew I couldn't go home so I just have to find one of my mom's family members.

"_I know I could go to my aunt's. Aunt Sage loves me she would understand and I'm glad she lives sort of close." _I thought with a smile. But it ended when I thought about them at the house they would probably know I was gone by now. So with that thought I went off running again. I just wanted to keep everybody safe. But if I want to be strong I need to feed. I know there are humans or witches something nearby. Then I heard something like people yelling.

"Selena where are you?" Someone said.

"Selena please just tell us what we did wrong we'll fix it." Some else said. Then I recognized those two people they were Poppy and James. But I knew it wasn't them it was me. One of the few reasons I left was because I felt so weak that I couldn't protect myself.

"Dang it, I didn't think they would find me that quick I hate vampire speed." I whispered and I ran for it. "James did you hear something." I heard as ran farther and farther.

"_I need to find something so I can run faster." _I thought. Then I saw a large rabbit. _"Oh I won't take a lot just 2 and half pints." _I grabbed the rabbit and felt my teeth grow sharper and the next thing I knew I felt some strange thing in my mouth it tasted so good. _"Its blood I don't know why but it tastes so good." _Then I took my mouth from the rabbit's throat. My teeth shortened, I felt like I could do anything so I put the rabbit down and with the strange power I felt I ran so fast, but I stayed to the shadows so they didn't see me.

"Hey I think she went this way." I heard in the distance. I could have cared less now I felt so free like I could do anything I wanted to do. I could hear people following me in the distance. So to pick up pace I jumped up into the trees and leaped from tree to tree. Then I stopped to listen. I looked down at the ground and saw two figures running below and then they stopped.

"Hey Jamie (James) do you think she changed directions on us to confuse us?" Poppy asked as she twisted the bracelet on her wrist.

"I don't know just let's find her I have to feed to tonight I'm thirsty." James said.

"Okay let's go then let's keep going this way then we'll find something to feed on later we HAVE to find her." Poppy said then they went on running again.

Since I was going to my aunt's house I had to go west but James and Poppy are heading north.

"I can't believe they didn't see me." I said out loud. I got up from sitting and went on leaping from branch to branch. I could go at least 50 miles per hour at this speed so at this rate I would hit my aunt's in no time. Her house was right outside Las Vegas so that was good. Finally the woods had ended so I jumped to the ground from where I was in the trees but I still had awhile to go. I started walking for a while then had I to take a break under a large tree I was just so out of breath I couldn't stand it.

**Blake's POV**

We looked up her nearest family members and found one right outside of Las Vegas. It was her Aunt Sage a witch on her mom's side that knows about her dad.

"Lord Thierry I think I may know where she's going." I said into a microphone that was connected to an ear piece in my ear.

"Good, where?" Lord Thierry asked me.

"Her Aunt, Sage Herman. That lives in the small white and black house on the large hill outside of Las Vegas. First you head north then when you get to the middle of the woods outside of your property then you head west." I said walking out of the computer room. "Also I'm going to call her to tell her what going on."

"Okay you head there we'll meet you there soon. Okay call her and tell her then." Lord Thierry said.

"Okay sir." I said. Then I looked on the computer to see what her number is. I dialed her number into my phone and called. I was so glad she answered.

"Yes Miss. Herman my name is Blake Michaels I work for Lord Thierry and I need to tell you something about your niece Selena."

"What about her is she okay?" Miss Herman asked.

"She ran from her safe house well long story short if she comes to your house please see if you can get her to tell you why she left. So please call us right away as soon as you can. But if I get there first can I hide somewhere till she gets there that would be great. "

"Yes I will. Oh yes I'll find somewhere where you can hide okay by." Miss Herman hung up. Then I walked out of the house. Then I headed out into the woods and to the house. I took off for the woods I wanted to find my girl before some creep finds her besides I need to know why she ran.

The woods were pretty easy to get through but then I saw something you don't see every day, a dead rabbit. I picked it up and saw it had a blood trail on its neck, vampire had to do this.

"_Wait could Selena __have done this? Because an experienced vampire that knows how to hunt knows to slit the throat after they feed. So she's a half vampire that just had blood for the first time that's not good." _I thought. Then I turned my ear piece back on.

"Lord Thierry I think she just had her first feeding because I found a rabbit that lost too much blood to live." I told him putting the rabbit back down.

"Okay with her first feeding she's going to feel so free but then she's going to power down so she might be resting now. Now get to that house before she gets there if she is heading there." Lord Thierry instructed me and with that I went us fast as my vampire powers would allow me to.

"_Selena_ _I hope your okay and if that ex of yours even gets near you I'll destroy him." _I said.

**Selena's POV**

I just sat there for who knows how long I must have run out of energy. The blood doesn't last long I guess.

But I still got up anyways because I didn't want them to catch up to me so I just started walking. I didn't walk fast though so I was just walking like you would at night to see the stars. The stars were much brighter than they usually were.

"_Well duh they're brighter you've just fed you have vampire powers now." _My inner voice told me. With that I just looked at the stars while I walked it was so pretty not to look at. I was running low on energy again so I just sat in the grass and laid back to look at the stars. I stayed like that for a least 10 minutes now I got up and started to fast walk then that turned to running. I still had 20 miles to go before I reached my aunt's. Las Vegas is huge even the woods area.

I'll just stay where tonight under a tree. I got up walked over to a tree and climbed up to a high sturdy branch. I laid on it and soon I fell asleep (I held on to the branch with a death grip.)

**Blake's POV**

I 'm close to the house now (I fed on a deer.) I could see the house now. So I turned my ear piece on again and gave Lord Thierry the update.

"Lord Thierry I can see the house now but Miss Herman hasn't called me to say Kayla was there and I didn't see Kayla anywhere."

"Well her mom did say she liked to climb trees she had very large trees in her back yard. Maybe she was in a tree somewhere."

"Okay well she must have been somewhere high in a tree. Well I got to go I'm getting ready to enter the house."

"Well good luck." Lord Thierry said then I turned off my ear piece. I walked through the gate and walked to the door and knocked on it. Then I heard footsteps come to the door and look through the peep-hole.

"Miss Herman I'm Blake Michaels."

"Oh come in come please." Miss Herman opened her door and let me in. "Do you have any news on Selena?" She asked.

"No I didn't see her so I think because she knew she was part vampire she could feed." I stopped to take a breath.

"Oh I know that she could feed so go on." Miss. Herman said.

"She didn't know that you're first feeding like a made vampire you feel so free that you use too much of your strength you power down so more likely she's resting in a tree somewhere high." I told her.

"Oh she always did like to climb. So I need to know something."

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"Why do you care so much for my niece?" She asked me.

"Um huh she's my soul-mate and I want to know why she was so upset to leave." I said the first part made me blush a little.

"Oh that's sweet well follow me so I can show where to hide." I followed her. She led me into a closet with a lot of room that I could hear anything from the living room.

"Miss. Herman I need to tell you something."

"Yes okay what is it?"

"If you see people with C.I.A shirts or jackets please just let them hide in your bushes because you know Selena's ex boyfriend."

"Yes I know that idiot even through my sister couldn't understand it I don't know why she still let Selena see him after him freaking raped her along with his no good friends."

"Well we think he's after her wait he did what? He raped her why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"I didn't know that anyone didn't tell you. She doesn't like when people find out about it. So don't tell anyone. Her own mom doesn't even know that Gavin did it." She told me.

"I won't I promise it as it was the key to my soul." I held my hand up like I was doing an oath and to my soul-mate I was.

"Good I like you your better than the people my Selena has been around." Miss. Herman said.

"Thank you." I said and I stepped to the far back of the closet and watched as she shut the door.

**Selena's POV**

I woke up and it looked like 9'o clock in the morning. So I jumped from my tree branch and started to walk again. I walked for a while because I was fast walking. I was fast walking because I was so scared that I might get caught by someone. By the time I knew it I was running as my life depended on it, well someone important to me did. My heart hurt so much if I thought about him it might stop beating. I missed him so much but I didn't want him killed so that kept me going knowing that his life was in my hands. Then I stopped because I saw the hill that my Aunt Sage lived on.

I did it I made it without being caught! I did a little cheer in my head. I ran up the hill I didn't care if I fell I just needed to talk to her about what's happened to me and what Gavin told me. The next thing I knew I was at the top of the hill. I walked up to the door wiped the sweat of my face and put the happiest face I could put on then I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming to the door and I saw my Aunt Sage looking through the peep hole. Then she opened the door.

"Selena, come in come in please." She said pushing me inside.

"Aunt Sage, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Yes but first sit down," She said as she led me to the couch and made me sit, "now tell me what you need to."

"Well Gavin came to Lord Thierry's house that's where I was staying. I was coming into my room and I saw him then he put duct tape over my mouth pushed me on to my bed and just sat on my chest to where it was hard to breathe. He slapped me to where my cheek was really red. Then he leant down to whisper something in my ear and he said 'I told you nothing can keep us apart. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you today but remember this I'm the only one for you REMEMBER that! Because if I see you with this that Blake dude again I'll kill him then I'll come and get you.' Those were his exact words." I said and as I finished I started to cry even harder than I usually would if I was sad.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm guessing you found your soul-mate and Gavin came and told you this." Aunt Sage changed her sit and came over to hug me. "Selena I need to talk to you outside okay."

"NO! I don't want the other Day-breakers to see me if they head this way. I don't want to run into Gavin!" I said.

"Well please just come with me into the kitchen at least you look hungry." She said as I followed her into the kitchen. Aunt Sage got me a glass of water and made me a sandwich.

"Thank you for the real food because the last time I had something was oh never mind." I said as I ate my sandwich and drank my water fast. When I was done I walked over to the sink and washed my glass. Then I put the glass up to dry.

"Selena I have to tell you something." Aunt Sage said as she led me back to the living room.

"Okay what is it?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"I know that your dad was a vampire and I know about you being a wild-power." She said.

"So you knew about my dad and didn't report it. Thank you." I said.

"There's no need to thank me I saw how much they loved each other Selena they were soul-mates like you and Blake." She said.

"I would gladly give my life for him to be able to live. I can't let him die even if that means that I can't see him. But I can't protect him if I stay with him so I have to get way so he can live." I said.

"Oh that's so sweet." Aunt Sage said. _"I hope Blake heard that in the closet." _Aunt sage thought.

"It's true though I would I don't care about being the wild-power if my soul-mate is in danger I will give up my life to help." I said.

"Well I would if I was had my soul-mate."

"Yes I know didn't he die?"

"Yes he was with your father when those people came to kill all three of you. Hank killed 1 of the strongest of them and your father got the rest. I'm glad he did that or else I wouldn't have such a beautiful niece." When she finished I hugged her for who knows how long. It was getting dark so I got up and grabbed my stuff.

"Aunt Sage, thank you for everything but I have to move on." I said as I walked over to the door.

"Okay by." Aunt Sage said. _"I hope they act soon or she's going to leave and she can get out of here on a route that no one knew existed." _Aunt Sage thought. I walked out the door with my head held high I was just glad that I got that off my chest. Then I heard movement in one of Aunt Sage's large bushes and with that I took off for the gate.

"You know what screw the gate!" I said as I made a dash for the fence and jumped over it and took off for the fields. But someone caught my arm just above the elbow. "Get the heck off of me!" I screamed so I grabbed the hidden knife that was in my pants (all of my black pants have hidden knives.)

"Put the knife back we work for Circle Daybreak." The dude said.

"If you let go I'll put the knife back." I said.

"Okay I will." The dude did what he said he would but I didn't. I drew the knife across my left wrist. _"I call forth the blue fire! The Goddess of life and death please help me! I call forth the blue fire! I will do anything! I call forth the blue fire!" _I thought.

"Stop, don't use it! We know why you left! You left because of your ex right. We know what he did to you to make you leave." When I heard that I stopped praying and put my knife back.

"So what if I did I can't go back I'm not going to put anyone else in danger!" I screamed.

"Selena_ I won't put you in danger through. Remember when you said you would risk your neck for me well I would do the same for you too."_ A voice in my head said and I knew who the voice was right off the bat.

"_Blake I can't be near you I don't want you hurt."_ I said.

"_Well I don't want you hurt, because if the ex of yours comes near either of us I'll get him." _As soon as he sent that he was right up behind me and put his arms around me so I couldn't get away.

"Please don't do that again you scared the life out of me. I can't see you being so sad." Blake said out loud.

"I know that I scared you but I can't-"I was cut off by a voice.

"Now what did I tell you about being with him?" The voice came out of the field. But I knew who it was right off the bat.

"Gavin stay the heck away from me you creep! You're violating the restraining order you idiot with one phone call you will be back in jail." I said as I fumbled out of Blake's grip and ran to stand behind a very tall C.I.A guy.

"So you're her ex boyfriend." Blake said crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you're the soul-mate well I don't get a crap I'm the only one for Selena." Gavin said.

"Bull crap then why didn't she kiss you? Did she tell you she loved you? Did you feel the sparks when you touched her? I don't freaking think so. Now you're under arrest for rape and breaking a restraining order anything you say will or can be held against you be the court of law. If you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you." Blake said as he ran up behind Gavin with his vampire speed and pinned his arms behind his back and handcuffed them. "Boys take him away." Then 3 C.I.A took Gavin away.

Blake walked back to me and told the dude I was hiding behind to move out-of-the-way. I jumped into his arms. It felt so good to be back in Blake's arms again.

"I'm sorry for running I just didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"It's okay I'm just glad you're safe and that rapist is in jail. The witches at the jail well put spell seals on everything in his cell to make sure that he doesn't use anything to escape."

"Can you tell everyone I'm sorry for running I just didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me? How did you know I was raped?" I asked him.

"Yes I'll tell everyone why you left. When I went to her house, your aunt did but she didn't mean to she didn't know that I didn't know." He said back.

"Okay I understand." I hugged him even tighter. I heard people approach us.

"We all understand why you left." A voice said behind me and I knew that voice.

"Lord Thierry?" I asked as I turned around.

"Yes you sure do know where to hide when you need to." Lady Hannah said.

"Well if one of your guys wouldn't have caught me I could have escaped out on a route or a tunnel underground no one even knew existed. I know this place even better than my aunt she only knows the big routes." I sort of laughed at the end.

"I know this place inside and out. Once I spent my entire summer out here learning the land and the routes." I said letting go of Blake.

"You must love the outdoors." James said. Then I turned to face James and Poppy.

"I do I wish I could stay outdoors. Hey you know when you guys went after me?"

"Yeah we recall." James said.

"You guys were right there you almost caught me because I was in a tree right above you. You were right I changed directions on you guys but not to confuse you." I said.

"Nice move." James said.

"Thank you."

"You know you're a lot of trouble." Ash Redfern said lazily.

"Isn't every wild-power?" I said right back.

"Well you are right about that." Jez Redfern said. I walked back over to Blake and elbowed him.

"I need to talk to you," I said and added," alone." I said.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." Blake said and he followed me. I walked to the other side of the house.

"What do you need to talk about?" Blake asked.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anybody about me getting raped. I wouldn't be able to live if people knew about it. But that's too late because most of the vampires with super hearing heard that he was going to jail because of rape and breaking a restraining order. Only very I mean VERY few people know I was raped." I said freaking out.

"Don't freak out, besides no one here would make fun of you here." He said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"I guess you're right." I said snuggling into his chest. I got an idea so I pulled his collar and brought his lips where they met mine. I put my hands around his neck. Blake put one of his hands on the back of my head pulling me as close as possible and the other hand on my back. I stood on my tip toes so he wouldn't have to bend down so much. Then I felt his tongue go across my bottom lip.

Asking for entrance? I guessed. I opened my mouth and I felt his tongue shoot into my mouth. He explored every inch of my mouth even made my tongue go into battle with his. We both fought for dominance but in this case he won so he explored my mouth again. Then I felt my lungs burn for the desire to breath. So we pulled apart.

"You know I've always wanted to do that." I said with a little giggle.

"Well that's odd me too." He said wrapping his arms around me again.

"I'm so sorry for running again I just didn't want anyone getting hurt." I said again.

"Don't be we all understand and because you ran we got a rapist in jail." Blake said rubbing my back.

"I guess your right let's go back home." I said. With that we walked back to the others hand in hand with the silver cord ringing merrly.

**The End**


End file.
